Can they change them?
by schalickbabe
Summary: Summary: It has been 3 months since Katie left Cuba and she is going back to visit Javier. The only problem is that James is still there and he will do anything in his power to make sure that Katie and Javier won’t be together, and James’ sister, Kelly, s
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay, I don't own any of this stuff..even though I wish I had Diego….

Summary: It has been 3 months since Katie left Cuba and she is going back to visit Javier. The only problem is that James is still there and he will do anything in his power to make sure that Katie and Javier won't be together, and James' sister, Kelly, starts to fall for Javier….Will Katie and Javier let them come between them?

Chapter One: Reunion

Stepping off the plane and into the airport, Katie let out a sigh of relief. 'Finally,' she thought. 'Finally I can see him again.'

It had been 3 months since she left Cuba and since then, she never could stop thinking about him. She had never been in love, never had a boyfriend, never been with anyone, and within the 2 months that she was in Cuba, she had fallen in love and had lost her virginity.

Walking out of the airport and into the familiar streets of dancing and singing, she told her parents that she would meet them at the hotel in a while. Katie's parents understood and they left her to go find a cab. Now that Katie was alone, she set out to find the man of her dreams.

Walking down the streets, she remembered those two occasions. One was after school when had no idea of where to go and the other time was going home from the club. As Katie continued down the street, she heard music coming from a corner near by and quickened her pace. As she came closer she saw a group of people making a circle around the dancers and band. She pushed her way up to the front and a big smile came across her face when she saw him. 'Javier' she thought 'Man is he looking good.'

Katie wanted to go and run into his arms, but waited until he saw her. It didn't take long for Javier to glance up and when he did, he stopped immediately. Blinking a few time to make sure it was real, he ran out of the circle and into her awaiting arms. People around them moved aside to give the reuniting couple some space. The two stood together holding each other and kissing each other passionately as the band continued to play an upbeat song.

When their lips finally parted, Javier held Katie's face in his hands. "When did you get here?" he asked with his sexy accent. "Only a few minutes ago. I couldn't wait any longer to see you." She replied. A smile creped onto his lips and all he could do was stare into her eyes. "I've missed you so much." He said, not letting go of her. "I've missed you so much, too." Katie said, pulling Javier in closer. "How about you and me go to the hotel and get cleaned up and then go to La Rosa Negra tonight in celebration of me being here?" Katie offered. "I would love that." Javier replied and he turned and around and waved to his grandfather that was playing in the band.

As the two walked down the street, hand-in-hand, they caught up on everything that happened since she left. Katie had mentioned that she was in a few more dance competitions and took home the gold on them all. Javier had mentioned how things have been great since the revolution that he was hoping to go to America soon and visit her.

As they came up to the front of the hotel, a familiar voice called her name from behind. "Hey Katie, I didn't know you were back." Katie turned around to see none other then James Phelps, the one person that she planned on avoiding on this trip. "Yeah, we just arrived this afternoon." Katie replied, trying her best to be polite. Javier squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Well, Katie, what are you planning on doing tonight, maybe we could hang out, catch up on old times." James said taking a note to the two of them holding hands. "Actually, Javier and I are going to La Rosa Negra tonight." Katie said "And we are actually late to meet with my parents, so if you don't mind." She turned and pulled Javier behind her towards the steps.

Once safely inside her room, she turned to Javier, who had quietly followed behind her. "I might need your help while I'm here. Please, just make sure James stays away from me. He has his sneaky ways and he'll do anything to keep us apart." Katie explained and leaned up against his body, feeling him breathing softly. "I'll do whatever you need." He replied.

For some reason, that feeling of him against her brought back the memory of that night out on the beach after the finals. Javier had been so kind to her as they made love, making sure that he didn't hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if it was his first time or not, but that didn't matter. She could remember so vividly as they lay there in each other's arms talking about the future and what would happen if she went back to America. Katie wished that that night would repeat a few times while she was here again.

Javier and Katie stood in the hallway holding each other for what seemed like forever until her parents walked in from the bedroom. "Oh, I didn't here you come in." stated her mother as Javier and Katie's embrace broke and they turned to her parents. "We came in only a few minutes ago." Replied Katie. "Mom, Javier and I thought about going to La Rosa Negra tonight, would that be okay?" Katie asked her mother with pleading eyes. Her mother nodded in assurance, understanding Katie's need to be with Javier. "Thanks mom, well, we're going to get ready." And with that, Katie and Javier disappeared into her bedroom.

Once inside with the door closed, Katie and Javier couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Kissing and touching everything, they felt like this was all new for them again. Javier slowly scooted Katie to her bed and laid her down softly. Climbing on top of her, he propped himself up with his hands so not all of his weight was on her. It's not that he weighed a lot, actually he was on the small side, but to him, Katie was too fragile.

As they lay there kissing each other, time flew by. Finally when Katie glanced at the clock in curiosity, she noticed that it was 8 o'clock and knew that the club would be opening soon. "Javier" she said in between kisses. "Shouldn't we be getting ready?" she asked and broke the embrace their lips had. He glanced at the clock and then buried his head in her hair. "Si. I'll wait while you get ready." He said and rolled off of her and sat up on the bed. Katie sat up also and got off of the bed. She walked over to an unpacked suitcase and opened it up. Searching through it, she found the most perfect outfit, a fitted orange dress with black sling-back sandals. The dress almost resembled the same dress she had worn to the competition, only this one was shorter and not so puffy at the bottom.

As Katie slipped into the bathroom, Javier's eyes followed her and never left the bathroom door until she came out. The sight of Katie in her dress took his breath away. "Wow." Was all he could manage. "Do you like it?" she asked and walked to the mirror pulling on the dress in all different places. "Si. I like it a lot. You look so Cuban." Javier said and stood up. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. "I can't wait to dance with you. It's been too long." Katie said as she turned around and put her arms around his neck. "Way too long." Javier answered.


	2. Dancing all night

Chapter Two: Dancing all night

As Javier and Katie came up to La Rosa Negra, Katie felt the energy flowing through her veins. She truly felt home walking through the door of the club and the smell of cigarettes and sweat entered her body.

The old King and Queen of La Rosa Negra were dancing already, while the circle of people around them watched. Javier grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her through the crowd and approached the already stopped couple.

"Look! The King and Queen are back!" someone from the audience shouted. Voices started murmuring as people were jumping to see who they were talking about.

"Javier Suarez and Katie Miller everyone, our reining King and Queen of La Rosa Negra!", the singer at the microphone announced and signaled for an upbeat song to start.

Javier, still holding Katie's hand, led her into the circle and spun her around. Katie began to loosen up and pretty soon they were doing the same routine that they were supposed to do for the finals before Carlos had made that big scene.

The crowd marveled at how well they could dance and was upset when the song was over, but they all continued dancing.

After a couple of songs, Katie and Javier needed a break and walked off towards the bar to grab a couple of drinks. As soon as they sat down, Katie heard that annoying voice that she had heard only a couple of hours ago. "You, you were very hot.". That same lame pickup line from none other, but James. Katie swung around to see James in a gray three piece suit with a big cheesy grin. "What are you doing here James?" Katie asked looking to Javier to try to read his expression, but he had disappeared somewhere. "What, am I not allowed to go to La Negro?" James inquired never letting that smile go. "It's La Rosa Negra, jack ass, and no, you're not allowed to come here." Katie shot back. "Ouch, that was harsh. Well, okay, but tell your boyfriend that he should try some new moves, the other ones are old." James said and turned around to leave, but got stopped by Javier with Carlos and his friends. "Why don't you tell me yourself." Javier said getting in James' face. "Listen, boys, we don't need a fight. I was just leaving. Sorry." James tried getting past, but Carlos stepped in his way every time. "We do need a fight. Maybe it'll knock some sense into you. I don't want to see you around here ever again and I don't want to see you around Katie ever again. Si?" Carlos commanded getting even closer to James and shoving his pointer finger into to chest to emphasize his words. "Yeah, yeah, sure. No problem." James quickly said and ran out of the club.

Javier walked over to Katie and gave her a long passionate kiss right on the lips. "I sorry, I had no-" Katie tried to say, but Javier stopped her. "There is no need to apologize. You had no idea that he would be here, but why don't we go and dance. It'll take our minds off of this." Javier requested and took her hand without waiting for a response.

As they made their way to the dance floor, everyone got really excited to see them back out there. Only a few people stopped to watch, while everyone else just wanted to dance alongside of them. Javier and Katie started swaying to the music and let their bodies naturally come together. Katie placed her arms around his neck and he let his hands wandered her entire back and down to her butt. A few months ago, Katie would not let him touch her there, but now she felt so comfortable with him. Besides, he's seen much more and touched many other places then that. As the music came to a fast part, Javier and Katie start grinding faster and harder. Bouncing up and down and swaying back and forth, they looked like professionals. The more and more that they got into it, the more Javier wanted to take Katie back to the beach and have another wonderful night together. He figured that there would be more time for that later.

After a good two hours of dancing, Javier needed another break, but rather then going to the bar, he led Katie out of the club. As they felt the cool night air hit them, it was easy to tell that they would outside for a while. "What do you want to do?" Katie asked Javier and leaned into him and kissed him very tenderly. "I know the place, but we'll be there a while and I don't know what you'll tell your parents in the morning." Javier said and started walking towards the beach. Katie, knowing where Javier was taking her, simply said "I'll just say I was dancing all night.".


End file.
